A Digi Hypno Christmas For Veemon
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Just like Davis gets a 'special Christmas surprise' from Ken, so will Veemon get his own 'special Christmas surprise' from Wormon. Read HazardGallantmon's 'A Digi-Hypno Christmas' on Deviantart first.


Hey, there. I know Christmas isn't for another three months, but it's happening right now in Australia, time difference and whatnot, in fact, it's December 25th 2017 and I just got a copy of Resident Evil: The Kennedy Chronicles, for my PS4, Nah, I'm just messing with your heads. It's only September 1st. Anyway, I wanted to do this story for some time now, but just didn't have the courage, until I stared the whole 'Hypno Zapper series.' This is my Christmas present to you all. I'd like to thank HazardGallantmon for inspiring me and letting me continue on his stories. So, all that's left to say is, Merry Christmas to all and for legal reasons I can't say the rest.

Note: This takes place around the same time as the events of 'A Digi-Hypno Christmas'

Meanwhile, as the Digidestined were continuing their game of 'Truth or Dare', unaware of what Ken had in store for Davis and his friends, we find that Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Veemon and Wormon had successfully made it into the Digital World and were amazed at their surrounds as the beauty of winter had completely changed the Digital World around them.

The chosen Digimon had been sent to a clearing, which was now covered in pure white snow, which fell gently from the sky, to the east was a large pond that had frozen over and would be perfect to skate on, and north of the Digiport was a wooden cabin that was where they would go inside when it became night time or were too cold to continue playing outside.

Veemon then asked in an excited tone. "So, what should we do for fun?"

"Hold your horses, Veemon." Armadillomon said in his Texan accent, before he asked curiously. "Shouldn't we wait for Agumon and the other Digimon to arrive?"

"The others won't be able to join us." Wormon replied in a lowly tone.

"What? How come?" Patamon questioned.

"Ken told me it's because of the bad weather conditions in the Real World. The snowstorm is shutting down most of the Digiports; fortunately we were lucky the Digiport we used was unaffected. Also, it seems the Digiports that are still functioning are getting their signals mixed up with the other Digiports. So it would be wiser if the others stayed with their human partners, because they could be sent anywhere in the Digital World." Wormon replied, before he told in a reassuring tone. "But don't worry. Ken also told me that tomorrow the snowstorm should stop and the Digiports would be working fine, which means we can see our human partners and our friends and celebrate Christmas day together."

"Well, that answers Armadillomon's question." Hawkmon replied in his cockney British accent, before he asked. "That only leaves Veemon's question. What should we do for fun?"

Without warning, a snowball hit Hawkmon on the right side of his face and after he got over the surprise and scooped the remaining snow off his face, he turned to the direction where the snowball had been thrown and saw Veemon with a mischievous and playful smile on his face, while he was forming another snowball in his hands.

"Snowball fight!" Veemon called out, before he threw the second snowball at Hawkmon, this time Hawkmon was ready and quickly ducked, before he scooped up some snow and rolled it up into a ball shape in his wings and threw it at Veemon, however Veemon moved out of the way, just in time and when he turned around, he could see that Hawkmon's snowball had hit Gatomon dead on, covering her face in snow.

Seeing this, Hawkmon and Veemon couldn't help but to start laughing, in response Gatomon wiped all the snow off her face, scooped up two handfuls of snow, pushed them together between her paws and moulded them into two ball shapes, before she told the pair in a playful, yet deadly tone. "Alright, you two are so dead."

Hawkmon and Veemon stopped laughing when they heard Gatomon's voice and before they could respond, they were both hit in the face each with a snowball, in which Gatomon began laughing, seeing as how she got her revenge, while Hawkmon and Veemon removed all the traces of snow off their faces.

Moments later, it was then Gatomon felt someone hit her in the back of her head with a snowball and when she turned around, she could see that Armadillomon had scooped up some snow with his tail and Patamon was standing next to him, with a mouthful of snow, seeing as how their hands weren't designed to carry or pick up items.

"Don't think you forgot about us." Armadillomon called out cheerfully, before he slung the snow off his tail, after that, Patamon spat out the snow in combination with half of his 'Boom Bubble' attack.

Fortunately for Gatomon, her feline agility allowed her to gracefully dodge both attack, however Armadillomon's snowball hit Hawkmon, which wasn't as bad as Patamon's snowball.

Unfortunately, even though Patamon had halved the power of his 'Boom Bubble', it was still too dangerous when Patamon's snowball shot past Gatomon, hit Veemon in the stomach, knocked him back into a tree and a ton of snow fell off the branches and covered the blue dragon in a large pile of snow.

"Veemon!" Gatomon called out in horror, as she and the other Digimon made their way over to where Veemon was buried, to make sure he was all right.

They were just about to dig into the snow, hoping to reach their friend before anything seriously wrong could happen to him, however they wouldn't have to, when Veemon poked his head out of the top of the snow pile and let out a large gasp for air.

"I'm so sorry, Veemon. Are you ok?" Patamon asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." Veemon replied happily, as he began to smile, before his smile turned devilish and he said slyly. "But you won't be."

He then pulled out both his hands out of the snow pile, revealing he was holding two snow piles, and before Patamon could react, Veemon fired both snowballs, hitting Patamon dead on.

Veemon then shoved his hands in the snow pile and pulled out two more handfuls of snow, which he hit Patamon with and soon repeated that action, barraging Patamon with snowball after snowball, but shortly after Patamon quickly used his wings as a shield and when Veemon reached down to grab some more snow ammo, that was Patamon's time to counterattack.

Quickly, Patamon scooped up a small mouthful of snow and fired it at Veemon, only this time with less 'Boom Bubble' power and it didn't hurt him, and it wasn't long until all the Digimon resumed their snowball fight, except for Wormon.

As much as Wormon wanted to join in the fun with his friends, his 'arms' were too short, so he couldn't make that large a snowball or throw one that far either.

Back with Veemon, he was having a great time with his friends, throwing snowballs and being pelted with them, it was then he noticed Wormon was not part of the group and could see the worm Digimon was having trouble making snowballs, as shown by the small snowball he was currently making.

Wanting to be a good friend, Veemon got out of the snow pile and made his way over to Wormon, where he picked up a handful of snow, formed it into a ball shape and then began to roll it on the ground, making it bigger and bigger, until it was roughly the same size as his head, which intrigued Wormon as to what Veemon was doing.

"Wormon, could you make another snowball, just like that one?" Veemon asked, as he pointed to Wormon's snowball.

"Sure, how come?" Wormon asked curiously.

"You'll see." Veemon replied happily, before he said, as he began to walk away. "I'll just be a second."

After Wormon had finished making another small snowball, he could see that Veemon had returned with a handful of pebbles, which he stuck into his snowball, before he picked up the snowballs Wormon had made and stuck them onto the topsides of his snowball.

Veemon then turned the snowball around to show Wormon what he had done and seeing it made Wormon smile.

Veemon's snowball was now acting as a head, Wormon's snowballs were ears and Veemon had used seven pebbles, two big pebbles as eyes and five smaller pebbles as a mouth, and now, the mixture of the snow and the pebbles looked similar to a smiling Frigimon.

Meanwhile, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Patamon were still enjoying their snowball fight, until Gatomon stopped when she noticed two of her friends were gone and asked curiously. "Hey, where did Veemon and Wormon go?"

Hearing this question caused all the Digimon to stop their snowball fight and drop, or in Patamon's case spit out their snowballs and look out for their missing friends, it was after a moment of quick area scouting that Hawkmon noticed the pair a fair distance away from them.

"They're over there." Hawkmon pointed out, in which the group could see that Veemon and Wormon were both pushing a snowball through the snow, making the snowball bigger and bigger with each step they took.

"And it looks like they're making a snowman." Patamon said, as he looked at the snowman head Veemon had made.

"More like a Snowmon if you ask me." Gatomon stated, as the head was more Digimon based than a human head, before she said in a friendly tone. "But we shouldn't let those two do all that work and have all the fun making it. Let's give them a paw."

Back to Veemon and Wormon, we see that they had stopped pushing the snowball, as the snowball was now around the same height as Veemon, but much wider.

"Good job, Wormon." Veemon said in an encouraging tone, before he stated. "Now we just have to make another one, only larger to act as the legs."

"Way ahead of ya, buddy." Veemon and Wormon heard Armadillomon call out and when they turned around they could see that Armadillomon, Gatomon and Patamon were standing in front of a big snowball, which was fairly larger than Veemon and Wormon's.

Gatomon made her way over to Veemon and Wormon's snowball, in which she and Veemon each took a side of the snow body and placed it on top of the larger snowball, not before Wormon used his 'Silk Thread', to act as a bonding agent to hold the snowballs together and repeated his attack on the top of his and Veemon's snowball, after that, Patamon managed to pick up the Snowmon's head, using his tiny arms and legs and placed the head on top and Hawkmon had returned, with two branches, which he was holding in his talons, which he stuck in the sides of the Snowmon's body to act as arms.

While all the Digimon were proud at what they had made and had fun doing so, as they looked at their Snowmon, Veemon said happily. "We did it."

However, Armadillomon replied in a serious tone. "I dunno, Veemon. It's still missing something."

While the other Digimon thought about what their Snowmon was missing, Gatomon knew exactly what it was, clothes, however the only clothing that Gatomon could think of using was her gloves, however she didn't want to take them off, not because she was worried her paws would get cold, but because of the permanent scars she received in the past from Myotismon's constant physical abuse, which always brought up horrible memories of what Myotismon had done to her and the horrible things she had done while serving as his lieutenant when she looked at the scars.

All the time Gatomon was looking at her gloves, Veemon had been looking at her and knew exactly what was going through her mind.

Veemon knew that Gatomon hated taking off her gloves, as he learnt about Gatomon's past and was disgusted by the way Myotismon treated her.

Sometimes Veemon would dream that Gatomon was being held within Myotismon's castle, tied up before Myotismon, however before the vile vampire could lay a single finger on her, Veemon would turn up in a flash of light, as Magnamon and would use his 'Magna Blaster' to vaporize Myotismon.

After the vampiric Digimon was nothing but a pile of Digital dust, Magnamon would De-Digivolve back to Veemon and then would go over to Gatomon and would undo Gatomon's restraints, in which the second Gatomon was free, she would wrap her arms around Veemon's neck and call him her hero, before the feline Digimon would close her eyes and slowly lean in to kiss Veemon, however Davis' alarm clock would always go off before the kiss would happen, much to Veemon's disappointment.

Back to Gatomon, the feline was about to relinquish the idea of using her gloves, however she felt a hand on her left shoulder and when she turned her head, she could see the hand belonged to Veemon and the blue dragon was staring at her with caring eyes and a reassuring smile, which made Gatomon smile and gave her the courage to remove her gloves and when she did, instead of the nightmarish memories of her past, the thought of completing the Snowmon they had made as friends and having a fun Christmas together filled her mind instead, which filled her with happiness, it was then Gatomon asked in a friendly tone. "Veemon, could you please give me a boost?"

"Sure thing." Veemon replied cheerfully, before he got on all fours, in which Gatomon sat on his shoulders, before Veemon stood up, giving Gatomon enough height and allowed her to place her gloves on the end of the Snowmon's stick arms.

"Now it's Perfect." Armadillomon announced, before he said to Gatomon in a sincere tone. "Nice thinking, Gatomon."

The Digimon took a moment to admire their completed Snowmon, before they decided it was time for some more fun, in which they first made snow angels, well, only Gatomon, Hawkmon and Veemon could, because of their humanoid body shape, while Armadillomon, Patamon and Wormon made snow holes.

Next they all went ice skating, while Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Patamon and Wormon had a little difficulty and had to take it slow at the start, Gatomon's feline agility and grace made her a perfect skater, as shown when she skid freely across the ice and even did a flip without falling over, the same couldn't be said about Veemon, as the second his feet touched the ice, he slipped and landed on his butt and whenever he tried to get up, he would only fall down again and again, which made the other Digimon laugh at his comical situation, however after the sixth time, Gatomon no longer found it funny and remembering how Veemon had helped her, felt it was only fair she help him.

Veemon was sitting on the ice, looking down with a solemn expression on his face, as he was about to give up on trying to ice skate, however, it was then a familiar white paw with scars on it appeared before him and when he looked up, he could see Gatomon was smiling at him as she held out her left paw, in which Veemon smiled back, took Gatomon's paw into his hand and was helped up.

Gatomon continued to hold onto Veemon's hand as she slowly skated with him across the frozen pond, until she felt he was ready to skate on his own and when the feline Digimon let go of Veemon's hand, he was skating at a fair pace, but more importantly, he wasn't falling on his backside anymore and was having so much fun.

After several more minutes of skating, the Digimon decided to go into the cabin, seeing as how it was starting to get dark, and once they were inside, all but Wormon were amazed at the interior of the cabin, as he had seen it before.

The Digimon were standing in a fairly large room, that had a long dining table in the centre, with four chairs on the sides and hanging above the table was a big and beautiful chandelier, which perfectly lit the room.

There were two doors on the east and west side of the room, which Wormon explained were bedrooms, with beds that could fit four humans, two Champion level Digimon, around the size of Ogremon, or twenty Koromon, depending on who was using the cabin.

In the corner to the west of the Digimon was a kitchen, complete with cabinets, a fridge and a gas stove.

And lastly, at the end of the room was a wide fireplace, with a burning log fire.

"Nice looking place." Patamon told Wormon, before he asked curiously. "How were you able to get it?"

"This cabin actually belongs to Digitamamon and he rents it out to Digimon for some extra Digi-Dollars during the holidays. But seeing as how we're his friends and his best customers, he made an agreement with Ken, for us to stay tonight for free, so long as we treat his possessions with respect and don't break anything."

"Don't worry, Wormon. You can count on us." Veemon replied sincerely.

"I know I can." Wormon replied in an honest and trustworthy tone, before he made his way over to the kitchen cabinets, crawled into one of the cabinets that was open and pulled out a pink coloured bag with his mouth.

"Whaddya got in the bag, Wormon?" Armadillomon questioned.

Wormon returned to the group, in which he dropped the bag and replied. "Marshmallows."

"What's a marshmallow?" Veemon asked in a curious tone.

"Why don't you try one?" Wormon replied happily, in which Veemon opened the bag, pulled out one, bit into it and instantly loved the sugary treat.

"Wow! Marshmallows taste great!" Veemon exclaimed, in which Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Patamon each took a marshmallow, and just like Veemon, enjoyed the taste of the bagged confectionary too.

"You should try them after they've been roasted over the fire." Wormon told his friends, before he turned to Veemon and asked. "Veemon could you come with me and help gather some sticks to place the marshmallows on?"

"Sure thing." Veemon replied cheerfully, before he and Wormon left the cabin.

While Gatomon and the others were sitting around the fireplace as they waited for Veemon and Wormon to return, sometime later in the forest, we find that the dragon Digimon and worm Digimon had temporally split up to gather sticks, but now they had regrouped and Veemon had gathered four long sticks, which he held in his right hand, while Wormon was carrying two sticks, just as long as Veemon's, in his tiny 'arms', but was having a little trouble carrying them, so Veemon took them off his hands, so to speak, and added them to his bundle.

As the pair headed back to the cabin, Wormon asked Veemon. "Veemon, did Davis get Ken's message?"

"Yeah he did." Veemon replied, before he asked in a curiously. "But what did Ken mean by 'A very special Christmas surprise'?"

"Don't worry about it. Ken just found Davis the perfect Christmas gift and he's not the only one." Wormon replied, which intrigued Veemon as to what Wormon was talking about, before Wormon told him happily. "I got something special for you too."

"What is it?" Veemon asked in an excited tone.

"You'll just have to wait until the time is right." Wormon replied, as they reached the cabin and made their way inside, and it wasn't long before Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Veemon and Wormon were each holding a stick, skewered a marshmallow, or two on their stick, held them over the fire and began roasting the marshmallows.

-Within Digitamamon's cabin, sometime later-

Sitting around the fireplace, we can see all the Digimon relaxing, as they had just finished eating all the marshmallows in the bag, which contained forty, in which Gatomon ate three, Wormon and Patamon had eaten four, Hawkmon had eaten six, and while Armadillomon had eaten an impressive nine, but it wasn't as impressive as the amount Veemon had devoured, as he had eaten a total of fourteen.

"You were right, Wormon. Marshmallows do taste better roasted." Veemon happily stated, as he rubbed his now full belly.

"So, should we go to bed now?" Patamon asked curiously.

"No way. All that sugar is giving me a real energy boost." Veemon stated, before he asked. "Let's play some more. Any ideas on what we should play?"

"How about we play a game Ken taught me? It's called 'Simon says'." Wormon replied in a curious tone.

"Simon, eh? I've never heard of any Digimon by that name. You sure you don't mean Snimon?" Armadillomon questioned.

"Simon isn't a Digimon, it is a person's name." Wormon informed Armadillomon, before he said. "But to avoid any confusion I'll say 'Wormon says' instead."

Always eager to have fun and play new games, Veemon asked in an excited tone. "Alright, Wormon. How do we play?"

"It's quite simple, Veemon. Whenever I say 'Wormon says', you all must do whatever it was I told you to do. However, if I tell you to do something, but I don't say 'Wormon says', then you're out of the game." Wormon replied.

"That's sounds easy enough." Patamon said happily.

"Alright, everyone get in a line and make some distance between yourself and those around you. Then we can start the game." Wormon said, as the Digimon did as they were instructed, while Wormon made his way away from the group, so he was a fair distance away from his friends and could properly instruct them.

It was then the game began.

"Wormon says, 'Lift up your right leg'." Wormon called out, in response, the Digimon did as they were told and each lifted their right leg, while Veemon and Hawkmon had to hold their arms/wings out to keep themselves balanced, Gatomon had perfect balance and stood perfectly in place, without a single wobble, and lastly, Armadillomon and Patamon merely lifted their hind right legs, but due to their body structure Wormon allowed it.

"Wormon says, 'Put your foot down and quote Izzy'." Wormon called out.

"Prodigious!" All the Digimon, minus Wormon, called out in unison, before they all began to laugh for a minute and then resumed the game.

"Kiss Gatomon." Wormon called out, in which, without thinking, Veemon, who was standing right next to Gatomon, immediately kissed her on the right cheek, in which all, but Gatomon, Veemon and Wormon began to laugh.

It was then Veemon realized Wormon didn't say 'Wormon says'.

Veemon quickly took his lips off Gatomon's cheek and moved away from her, as a massive blush appeared on his face, not just from making a fool of himself in front of his friends he kissed the Digi-girl of his dreams, meanwhile Gatomon was blushing a little too, not from embarrassment, but because there was a part of her that liked it when Veemon kissed her.

"Sorry, Veemon. I didn't say 'Wormon says'. You're out." Wormon said, before he told Veemon in a sly tone, never heard from the bug Digimon. "But that doesn't mean you lose."

Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Patamon and Veemon were confused as to what Wormon meant, however, before any of the Digimon could ask questions, Wormon called out. "Wormon says, 'Hope, Knowledge, Light and Love time for sleep'."

Just then, all but Veemon and Wormon's eyes became glazed over, their expressions become blank and their bodies stood at attention.

"Whoa! Wormon, what's going on?" Veemon asked in a confused tone, as he waved his right hand in front of Gatomon's face, in which the feline Digimon didn't respond, however, Wormon didn't answer Veemon's question and instead called out. "Wormon says, 'Hope, Knowledge and Love take a nap'."

Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Patamon then closed their eyes, fell gently on their stomachs and went into a deep sleep, while Gatomon remained in place, like she was a statue, and seeing all this control Wormon had over his friends was really starting to freak Veemon out.

"Seriously, Wormon. What did you do to them?" Veemon questioned in a seriously worried tone.

"Don't worry, Veemon. I'll explain." Wormon replied reassuringly.

-FLASHBACK: Within the Ichijouji household, before Ken's Christmas party had started-

Within his bedroom, we find Ken, sitting at his desk, as he made the final adjustments to his hypno-gun, and after he had turned around to show Wormon his creation, Wormon asked. "Ken, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Yeah, Wormon. What is it?" Ken replied in a curious tone.

"Could you use your hypnosis gun on Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Patamon?" Wormon replied.

"Well, I was planning on doing that anyway, so they would be more understanding about Davis and Kari's new 'relationship'." Ken told Wormon, before he questioned. "But why do you want me to?"

"Just like you're planning on to use the hypnosis gun on Kari to help her realize her feelings for Davis. I was hoping to do the same for Veemon to a certain Digi-girl he's had his eye on since he was first released into the Digital World." Wormon replied, before he added. "Just like you're doing something very nice for your best friend. Veemon is my best friend, and just like Davis, he's done so much good that's helped all those around him."

"You're right, Wormon. Without Veemon's strength, Kimeramon would still be alive, causing mindless destruction to the Digital World, MaloMyotismon may've plunged both the real world and the Digital World in eternal darkness by now or Armageddemon could've destroyed all that stood before him and turned all of Odaiba into oblivion." Ken said to Wormon, before he told his Digimon partner. "Knowing Davis and Veemon, they will arrive late. So, when the others arrive I will 'convince' Yolei, Kari, Cody and TK that Gatomon's choice to become Veemon's mate is normal, while you do the same to Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Patamon about Davis and Kari."

"Sure thing. Thank you, Ken." Wormon said happily.

"No problem. Now, let's wait in the lounge room for our guests to arrive." Ken said, as he took his hypno-gun and made his way out of his bedroom.

"Yes Ken." Wormon replied, as he followed his human partner into the lounge room, where they turned on the television and waited for their friends to arrive through the Digiport in the computer within his bedroom.

And it wasn't long until each Digidestined and Digimon partner, minus Davis and Veemon, had arrived and were welcomed by being placed under Ken and Wormon's control by Ken's hypnosis gun, in which Wormon explained that Kari was to become Davis' mate, while Ken did the same about Veemon and Gatomon.

Ken and Wormon then placed post hypnotic suggestions into their friends, and before any of them were released from their trance-like states, Ken sent Davis his Christmas message on his D-Terminal, telling him about his 'Special Christmas surprise', after that, he woke them up and made sure none of them had any memory of ever being hypnotized.

After Ken was sure he had tied up all the loose ends, the Digidestined started their game of 'Truth or Dare', while Wormon and the other Digimon played in the Ichijouji's spare room, as they waited for the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship to show up.

-END FLASHBACK: Within Digitamamon's cabin-

"So, let me get this straight. Ken made a gun with the power to hypnotize others, which he used on Kari, to increase the affection she had for Davis and so the others would find it completely normal?" Veemon questioned.

"That's right. But Ken only did it because he felt like Davis deserved a big reward, for all the good he had done for him." Wormon replied.

"And what about them?" Veemon asked, referring to the three sleeping Digimon and the Catatonic kitty.

"I put them to sleep, so you could properly enjoy your Christmas gift without being disturbed. Just like Davis, it's now time for your 'Special Christmas surprise'." Wormon replied, which confused Veemon as to what this 'Special Christmas surprise' was, but was soon to find out when Wormon turned to Gatomon and told her. "Gatomon, Wormon says, 'Courage and Light become one'."

Gatomon then blinked a few times, before her eyes returned to normal and when she looked at Veemon, a warm smile appeared on her face and then, surprising to Veemon, Gatomon made her way over to Veemon and wrapped her arms around Veemon's neck, as she stared adoringly into his eyes.

"Master Veemon, is there anything I can do to please you?" Gatomon asked in a seductive tone, before she moved her head closer to Veemon's face and whispered in his left ear, with the same amount of seduction in her voice. "And I mean ANYTHING."

"How do you like your present?" Wormon asked, before he told Veemon. "While Gatomon was hypnotized, I helped her unlock and reveal any feelings she had for you and now, she's all yours."

"And I couldn't be happier, my beloved Master." Gatomon said in a loving tone, as she began to gently trace her paw up and down Veemon's stomach, while she rested her head on his left shoulder, as she began purring affectionately.

As much as Veemon was enjoying the feel of Gatomon's paw, gently stroking his chest and the warmth of her body against his, Veemon's morality got the better of him and he told Wormon. "Wormon, I'm not too sure about this."

"Veemon, it's alright. Gatomon is still Gatomon; she just has stronger feelings for you now." Wormon explained, before he questioned. "I thought you would be happy about this. Don't you love Gatomon?"

"I do. But I don't want to have her brainwashed into loving me back." Veemon replied, as he managed to break free from Gatomon's embrace and implored to Wormon. "Please, Wormon, as my best Digimon friend. Fix this."

"Don't worry. I know exactly what to do. Wormon told Veemon in a reassuring tone, which made Veemon smile, as he expected Wormon to say a series of trigger words, that would return Gatomon to normal, however, Wormon had a different idea on how to fix the problem.

Wormon then told Gatomon. "Gatomon, Wormon says, 'Help Veemon see the Light'."

After hearing the trigger words, Gatomon's eyes turned blank again, and without warning, Gatomon tackled Veemon, knocking him to the ground and before he could react Gatomon held his arms down with her paws, as she sat on his stomach, while she stared distantly into his eyes, in which Veemon noticed her eyes were beginning to glow bright pink, and before Veemon could react, Gatomon announced in a monotone voice, as her eyes fired a wave of light pink energy at Veemon. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

Veemon was unable to take his eyes away from Gatomon's, and within seconds, fell under the feline's spell, leaving the dragon Digimon in a highly suggestible state of mind, as his body went limp and his eyes glazed over.

Wormon then made his way over to Veemon and Gatomon, as they were now staring blankly into each other's eyes, and told Veemon in a solemn tone. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Veemon. But you'll thank me after you see what I'm doing is for your own good."

Wormon then went on, telling the entranced Veemon that he would accept that Kari was Davis' mate and that Gatomon was truly in love with him and was now his mate and belonged to him, in which their relationship consisted of him being the 'dominant male' and Gatomon as his 'submissive slave', who would obey any command he gave her and would mate with him whenever he desired her.

After placing several more subliminal commands into Veemon's mind, Wormon was sure Veemon was ready to see the situation before him in a new light and told the hypnotized duo. "Veemon, Gatomon, Wormon says, 'Courage and Light become one'."

After Wormon said the trigger words, Veemon and Gatomon were released from their hypnotized states, blinked several times, before they look lovingly into each other's eyes, before Gatomon lowered her head, Veemon raised his and they met in a passionate kiss, which Gatomon accepted Veemon's tongue into her mouth and allowed him to taste every nook and cranny of her mouth he could.

After the pair broke from their kiss, Veemon turned his head towards Wormon and said in a cheerful tone. "Thanks for my 'gift'."

"You're welcome." Wormon replied, as he made his way to one of the bedrooms, before he said happily. "Merry Christmas, Veemon"

"Merry Christmas, Wormon." Veemon replied, with the same amount of happiness in his voice, which made Wormon smile at his best Digimon friend, before the bug Digimon went into his bedroom and closed the door, leaving the two lovers all alone, minus the heavy sleeping Digimon.

Wanting a little more privacy, Veemon grabbed Gatomon's hips and flipped them over, so Veemon was on top of Gatomon and asked her slyly. "Is my feisty feline up for some fun?"

"I was hoping you would say that, Master." Gatomon replied in a loving and seductive tone.

Veemon then lifted Gatomon up by her buttocks, carried her to the closest bedroom, where he laid her on the bed, before he climbed on top of her and brought her into another deep and passionate kiss, while his hands began to massage and fondle her chest, exposing her breasts, which were normally hidden beneath her fur, causing the feline Digimon to moan and purr out in pleasure in Veemon's mouth, and it wasn't long before the sounds of Veemon and Gatomon's 'passionate mating' filled the room and continued long throughout the night.

-The next morning, around six o'clock-

Within the bedroom Veemon and Gatomon had mated in, we find the Digimon couple sound asleep, but after a moment, Veemon let out a small yawn as he woke up, looked down and smiled to see his new mate, Gatomon, was snuggled up on his chest, with a content and satisfied smile on her face.

Veemon then gently placed his right hand under Gatomon's chin, lifted her head up and kissed her deeply on the lips, in which she soon woke up and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Gatomon told Veemon in a seductive and loving tone. "Mmmm, I could really get used to being woken up that way."

"You better, seeing as how you're all mine." Veemon replied slyly.

"Whatever you say, Master Veemon." Gatomon said in a submissive tone, before she kissed Veemon on his left cheek.

"We should probably get up now." Veemon stated, however Gatomon had other ideas.

"It's still early." Gatomon informed Veemon, as Gatomon's ears twitched and the faint sounds of snoring could be heard coming from outside their room, before Gatomon told her mate in a seductive tone, as she began to rub his chest in an arousing way. "And the others are still asleep."

Getting the idea, Veemon smiled slyly, before he engaged Gatomon in another passionate kiss, which she gladly returned, while Veemon began to massage Gatomon's rear end, her paws began to travel down Veemon's chest, past his stomach, and it wasn't long before the room was filled with moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure from the dragon and feline Digimon.

-Within Digitamamon's cabin, around seven o'clock-

Lying around the fireplace, the fire had long since burnt out, we can see that Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Patamon were still under Wormon's influence, as they were still sound asleep, however that was about to change as Wormon was standing next to them and then said. "Wormon says, 'Rise and shine Hope, Knowledge and Love'."

Hearing this caused all three Digimon to wake up at the same time and each let out a yawn. "Is it morning already?" Patamon asked in a curious tone, as he had no memory of what happened after they finished eating all the marshmallows, all part of Wormon's hypnosis.

"Sure looks like it. But more importantly, what is that delicious smell?" Armadillomon questioned.

"That would be breakfast." Veemon called out, in which Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Patamon looked over to the kitchen area, to see Veemon was standing on one of the chairs, as he just finished making pancakes.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Hawkmon asked in a curious tone.

"Ever since Davis taught me how." Veemon replied simply, before he motioned towards the table, which had delicious looking meals, including eggs, bacon, waffles and toast, and told his friends. "Now take a seat and dig in."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Armadillomon said, as all the Digimon sat down and began to eat the delicious meal Veemon had made for them, while Veemon put the pile of pancakes on the table and then took a seat next to Gatomon and joined in eating.

About an hour later, Davis, his new girlfriend and the younger Digidestined had turned up, along with Tai and the older Digidestined and Digimon, which Ken had used the hypno-gun on, in order to accept Davis and Kari's new relationship, as well as Veemon and Gatomon's, and were glad to see one another again.

Afterwards they spent the next four hours outside, building Snowmon/snowmen, ice skating, throwing snowballs at each other and some time, while everyone else was busy, Davis and Kari snuck off to make out in the forest and were a little surprised to see that Veemon and Gatomon had beaten them to that idea.

After the four hours were up, the Digidestined returned to the cabin, where Davis made lunch, and Kari made an announcement that she would be moving out of her out of her old home, so she could live with Davis, in his apartment, in which everyone congratulated the happy couple.

And for Davis and Veemon, this was the best Christmas they ever had, with many more to come.

The End.


End file.
